


Bugged

by cherrypit123



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypit123/pseuds/cherrypit123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the episode "Bug" (Season 4, episode 9)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bugged

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episode "Bug" (Season 4, episode 9)

"How did you know where I was?" Jesse questioned  
"I used this," Walt pulled out the tracking device Hank gave him.  
"Why?" Jesse said between clenched teeth.  
"Because, I worrie about you." Walt looked down, too nervous to face Jesse.  
"You do?" Jesse's face relaxed as he looked into Walt's eyes.  
"Yes, I do." Walt moved towards Jesse and placed a hand on his face. Walt pulled him closer til their lips met in a furious passion. While their tongues danced they started to shed clothes and when their lips unlocked they realized they were both naked. Jesse shifted down onto his knees. Jesse opened wide and took all of Walter at once. While Jesse was getting a mouthful of Walt, Jesse bagan to run his fingers up and down his cock. When Walt was fully hard, so was Jesse.  
Walt walked over to Jesse's couch and laid down. Jesse shifted his body and straddled Walt. Walt grabbed the sides of Jesse's legs and began to thrust.  
Soon their bodies were coverd in a light layer of sweat. Jesse's moans and groans got louder with each thrust.  
"I'm so close!" Walt screamed. Walt started thrusting even faster. Jesse moaned louder than ever, Walt dug his hands into Jesse's thighs and screamed so loud, "I'M CUMMMMMMMMMING!!!!!!!"  
Jesse lingered on top of Walt for a while but rolled off when he go chilly.  
"We make a good partnership." Jesse mumbled  
"Yeah, we do."


End file.
